<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>push up to my body (sink your teeth into my flesh) by girlsarewolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702050">push up to my body (sink your teeth into my flesh)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves'>girlsarewolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>exchanges [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Succubi &amp; Incubi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearts pounding, blood pumping. The air is electric with the scent of sweat and sex. Colors flashing through the darkness as the crowd moves to the beat. Mouths open, teeth glowing under blacklight. Sharp, sharp fangs, hungry for all the sweet flesh packed in together. Bodies lost to the music.</p><p>Dinah thrives in these moments. Body vibrating, she’s ablaze with all the energy of the club. There’s a song in her racing pulse, echoing down to her bones. It’s one of that same hunger in all those open maws, one of lust, of want meets need. It’s so easy to get caught up in the beat. Here in this club there’s little difference between the dance and the hunt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>exchanges [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Holly Poly 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>push up to my body (sink your teeth into my flesh)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts">VampirePaladin</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Hearts pounding, blood pumping. The air is electric with the scent of sweat and sex. Colors flashing through the darkness as the crowd moves to the beat. Mouths open, teeth glowing under blacklight. Sharp, sharp fangs, hungry for all the sweet flesh packed in together. Bodies lost to the music.</p><p> </p><p>Dinah thrives in these moments. Body vibrating, she’s ablaze with all the energy of the club. There’s a song in her racing pulse, echoing down to her bones. It’s one of that same hunger in all those open maws, one of lust, of want meets need. It’s so easy to get caught up in the beat. Here in this club there’s little difference between the dance and the hunt.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the same thrill, the same game, the same end.</p><p> </p><p>That same lust is in the golden amber eyes of her partners, in their glowing teeth that are longer, sharper now than seconds ago. Their bodies grind and sway with hers to the manic rhythm of the music, but it’s her song that their blood is singing. Oliver behind her, Kara at her front, they sandwich her in.</p><p> </p><p>They could give in right here on the dance floor, the three of them so far gone into the push and pull of this scene. But Dinah’s song would spread, ripple out and take over all the other hungry monsters and prey in the club. An orgy of feeding and fucking if she lost control.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go home,” she whispers. </p><p> </p><p>They’ll hear her. They always hear her. They hear her siren song as loudly as the howling call of a mate. They stay near her, cocooning her almost as the three of them weave through the grinding, swaying crowd until they emerge from the wilderness of bodies pressing together. Their hands are all over her, never leaving her without some contact to her wolves.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them are a unit. She the wicked lust to their ravenous hunger. Dinah had always thought herself rootless, but Oliver and Kara slipped into her life, made a home in the empty cave of it, and called her pack. It’s been perfect symmetry since.</p><p> </p><p>“Think you can make it till home?” Oliver asks. His breath is hot against her ear, lips tickling her skin. That mouth is curved in a smirk Dinah knows all too well.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you?” Kara replies for her, tugging him over and nipping at his jaw. Her other hand still holding Dinah’s.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver’s hand never leaves Dinah’s hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Behave, or I’ll lock you both out to let you devour one another while you listen to me make myself come,” Dinah chastises them both, pulling ahead and twisting around to face them, gracefully sauntering backwards, further and further away, till she was out of their reach. “Though I have to say, the thought of hearing and smelling you both fucking would be quite the turn on.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara gives a pout and elbows Oliver as she takes a longer step forward and grabs up Dinah in both arms, holding her still enough to kiss for just a moment. “I’ll be good. Maybe we should leave him out in the cold to take care of himself while we have fun,” she whispers conspiratorially. She and Dinah both know he hears her loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>A growl escapes his mouth. Those sharp fangs aren’t glowing now, but are still long and pointy and ready to tear in. The sound vibrates though both women, and he’s by their sides in an instant. “Nobody’s leaving anyone out in the cold. Let’s get home.”</p><p> </p><p>Symmetry. Pack. </p><p> </p><p>Dinah’d been a succubus on her own for long, these words sounded foreign and strange and impossible. But she feels them now, feels them in every touch and look shared between the three of them.</p><p> </p><p>The lust doesn’t die down on the ride home, Kara’s chest pressed into her back as she and Oliver drive their backs down familiar roads. The lust doesn’t die down on the way up, cramped into a corner of the elevator, mouths and hands getting as many tastes and teases of the main event as they could without just starting up the show right there.</p><p> </p><p>Lights aren’t bothered with. Keys discarded on the floor, door barely shut before they’re ripping off clothes. A tangle of sweat-slick limbs already, they topple to the floor and laugh together, a breathless, bestial sound that others might hear as monstrous growls and groans. Its their home, they can fuck where they like.</p><p> </p><p>Dinah feels fingers sliding into her wet cunt, a mouth on her left breast. A hand in her hair, gripping, tugging. The sharp pull makes her hiss, and she bites down on Oliver’s lower lip while her right index and middle fingers slide into Kara’s mouth, laying over the length of her tongue until she feels the pressure of Kara swallowing at the tips of her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>It’s frantic and primal. Instinct, want meets need, taking over. But there’s more underneath that carnal surface that keeps her grounded even as her song grows louder. A sense of belonging. It isn’t just base instinct running the show. It’s want meets need meets connection. They’re all tethered by more than the lust that’s boiling in their veins.</p><p> </p><p>Symmetry. Pack.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver is under her now, the leaking head of his cock sliding up between her thighs. His growl sends tremors of pleasure through her, and Kara moans around her fingers as she watches him thrust blindly against Dinah’s cunt.</p><p> </p><p>It’s perfection when she reaches down, guiding him into Dinah, and Kara sucks hard on those fingers as she lets go so he can bury himself deep.</p><p> </p><p>Rhythm and instinct take over. Dinah’s song is crying loud through her body, rippling out and bringing her lovers down with her, devouring that delicious energy they’re buzzing with. She’s vaguely aware she’s sucking on her own fingers now, tasting Kara’s saliva while Oliver thrusts up into her, and Kara slides down till her tongue is licking strokes against Dinah’s clit. Every few seconds she moans against Dinah’s wet flesh, and Dinah can feel through her song that Kara is touching herself. </p><p> </p><p>Everything goes white then, blindingly bright, hot as the sun, and Dinah pulls them over the edge with her, tastes it, pulls it into herself and feasts on the savoriness of their pleasure, chased down by the sweetness of something more underneath the lust, something beyond want meets need.</p><p> </p><p>They go again and again, their inhuman bodies able to give and take more than any mortal could. When they finally do give out, a sweaty, sticky tangle of limbs curled up together, Dinah can give voice to that something more.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you,” she whispers, voice raw.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you, too,” they purr back, slightly out of sync and breathless.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>